On The Other Side
by Rvlakia Kavair
Summary: 'Michi frowned. There was something off about her reflection but she couldn't place just quite what. "Weird," she muttered.' One day Michi's mirror starts acting up, and shows her...Deidara?


**Hello! Sorry, this story isn't very brilliant, but my friend requested that I do something with it. So... here it is!**

**Just so you know, the Michi in this is my aforementioned friend. **

**~I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd be the leader of the Akatsuki, not Pain.~**

* * *

><p><strong>On The Other Side<strong>

"I'll go and get changed in the bathroom then. I'll be back soon," Kia said. She crossed the room and left, the clothes slung over her shoulder.

Michi got changed too, finishing off by pulling a long black cloak with red clouds on it over her head. Reaching over to her desk she picked up a hair band and pulled her newly-dyed yellow hair up into a tail on the top of her head. She left part of it free, hanging that over her left eye. She wandered over to her full height mirror and peered into it. Was it her imagination or was her hair more yellow than it should be, and her eyes too blue? It was probably just her getting carried away.

* * *

><p>Deidara groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. Trust Tobi to wake him up by making his bed whilst he was still in it! Having shooed the pest out Deidara was now getting up. He got changed and put his hair up, after brushing through carefully of course. He checked his appearance in his mirror. Was it just his imagination or was his hair slightly more faded than it should be, and his eyes too dark? It was probably just him getting carried away.<p>

* * *

><p>Michi frowned. There was something off about her reflection but she couldn't place just quite what.<p>

"Weird," she muttered. Slowly and carefully she lifted her hand and touched the glass. The Michi in the mirror copied her actions. Fingers on the screen she leant forward a bit to get a better view. She made her eyes travel over every aspect she could pick out, looking for a clue as to her unease.

Then she noticed it. The gap between her index and middle fingers was bigger than the reflection's.

Lurching back in confusion she stumbled and fell to the floor. So as not to look like an idiot she scrambled to her feet again, regaining her balance as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Deidara yelled and jumped back from the mirror, tripping over in the process. One minute he'd been looking at his reflection with his hand on the glass, the next the reflection moved on its own! Deidara had frozen but he'd dragged himself from his confused stupor. His mind was racing. What the hell was going on here? Breathing heavily in panic, he skittered from his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Michi glanced toward the door and then back to the mirror before leaving her room. She was just hallucinating. Yeah, that was it. She must've eaten something funny. Padding downstairs she headed for the kitchen and the remains of breakfast. Michi scanned the table and the counter. Nothing she could see would've made her hallucinate. Maybe she was just tired from all the school work then?<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara threw open the door to the adjacent room. Inside sat a kid tinkering with some puppets.<p>

"Sasori-danna! Quick! My mirror is doing something weird! Quick!"

Sasori just sat there, ignoring the blond. Frantic, Deidara hurried to another room.

"Itachi! You've got the sharingan! You'll be able to tell what's going on!"

"Hn."

"That means 'Get out. I'm reading.'" Kisame's voice rang out from the other side of the room.

"Then you come Kisame!"

"No."

Knowing he would get nowhere with these two, Deidara moved on, desperate for someone to help.

* * *

><p>Michi peeked through to the living room, where her two brothers, James and Jonny, were sitting.<p>

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Playing." The boys were focusing intently on the race they were competing in on Mario Kart Wii. Grumble Volcano, third lap. Michi pointed to the bottom half of the screen.

"Jonny, you're gonna fall off."

"No I'm not!"

He fell off.

"Told you so. Besides, Kia's brother can do it in 32 seconds."

"No he can't. That's impossible."

"Well not for Kia's brother, it's not. Well, bye!" and she promptly left, returning to her room.

* * *

><p>Deidara quickly closed the door on Zetsu, trying to erase the sight of the plantman/thing eating a dead person. There was only one room left and it was –

"Leader! Help me!"

"I don't care." _Slam._

Well it didn't count, because Leader didn't ever care.

Downcast, Deidara berated himself. He was an S-rank missing-nin! Why was he crying for help with a mirror? He could sort it by himself. And so saying, he returned to his room.

* * *

><p>Michi stared at her mirror. The reflection stared back. Michi stared. So did the reflection. Michi stared. So did the – I think you get the idea.<p>

Michi sighed. The mirror was acting really weird. The reflection that wasn't her reflection had mucked it up for sure. The room in the mirror was an exact copy of hers, but if she defocused her eyes then it went hazy and shifted to a room that was laid out differently and had weird sculptures all over the place. Weird, but familiar…

* * *

><p>Ok. So maybe he couldn't think of what to do. But Deidara <em>had<em> been able to work out something. His reflection… was a girl.

It was just something about how she moved and stood. So if she was a girl, maybe the mirror just showed his world had he been a member of the opposite gender?

That was just cool!

Maybe she had a different name than him? Deidara was curious. Breaking from his static position he stepped toward the glass. After fogging it up with his breath he proceeded to write his name backwards, carefully. When he was done he waited. The fog cleared, revealing the girl's shocked face. Then it shifted to… joy? That's what Deidara felt when he saw her eyes again.

The girl in the mirror copied Deidara and, after fogging the glass again, wrote her name too. Though she wrote it backwards, for him it was the right way around. The girl was called 'Michi'.

* * *

><p>The last remains of the mist on the mirror faded away, leaving no trace of their presence. Michi was in a great mood. Her favourite of the Akatsuki, Deidara, was in her mirror. For real. That or it was a very long and semi-logical dream. Scratch that. It's impossible for Michi to be that sane subconciously.<p>

Michi's door clicked open and Kia slipped inside. On this day Michi was dressed as Deidara, Kia was dressed as Itachi. Whilst not her favourite, Itachi was the one she looked like the most, and that was very important if they were to pull the cosplay off.

So Kia walked in to see Michi gazing intently at the mirror. Stepping silently behind her friend, whom she notified with a small tap on the shoulder, Kia peeked into the glass.

* * *

><p>Deidara had been pretty calm, and more than happy about knowing the name of his look alike. And then Itachi walked into the room, without a sound of course, but Deidara knew he was there because he was reflected in the mirror.<p>

"Hey Itachi. Have you decided to take a look –" the blond cut off. There was no one behind him. He whipped his head back to the mirror. Itachi there. Behind him. No Itachi. Mirror –Itachi. Behind – no Itachi. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?

* * *

><p>"Well that's interesting. I have no reflection."<p>

Kia looked at the glass.

"Kia, you're a vampire!" Michi exclaimed.

Her friend frowned.

"Not all vampires don't have reflections you know. Besides, I wasn't born a vampire, didn't make myself one, and certainly didn't let any vamp bite me. As if I would," she scoffed.

"I think they'd be terrified of _you_ biting _them_."

"They sure would. And you'd be the little lycanthrope on the side."

"Lycanthrope?"

"The one most commonly known is the werewolf, Michi."

"Oh yeeeah! I knew that."

"I'm sure you did. How many times do I have to say it for it to get stuck in your head?"

"About a billion?"

"Is there a faster way? Time is money you know."

"Kakuzu moment!"

The friends broke down laughing for a while. When she was ready, Kia spoke again.

"I haven't had one of those for a while. Roughly about…. ooh, I don't know, thirteen minutes and twenty-four seconds?"

"Sometimes I swear you're worse than the money master himself."

"I am. Michi, we need to go if you want to get there in time. And we have to leave spare time, just in case we hit a deer." Upon saying so Kia exited the room, muttering to herself in an American accent, "D'you wanna know my dream? I wish I was a snake. Dude, don't you ever wish you were a snake? Yeah, y'do." Michi laughed at this at this.

* * *

><p>Deidara watched in silence as the Itachi left the room. He saw Michi's laughing face and grinned too. She made him happy. But then she stopped laughing. Slowly, she walked to the mirror and stood square in front of it, a pained expression on her face. He watched as she began to mouth words.<p>

_'I have to go. I'll be late otherwise.'_

Deidara's heart stopped. Then it suddenly slammed back into life and his rate shot up. He launched himself at the mirror, coming up against its cool, unfeeling surface. Pounding his fists into the glass he screamed at her.

"No! Don't go! Please Michi! Don't leave! Please!"

He continued his pleading until he couldn't use his voice any more. His fists tapped feebly onto the mirror and his legs gave way, folding beneath him so that he was kneeling at the foot of the looking glass.

"Please…please…" his voice was hoarse and barely audible. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Deidara gasped at the sound of her voice. That single sentence reached across the immeasurable gap between them, and he heard Michi for the first time. He was so taken by surprise that he missed the girl slipping from her room and from the mirror. When Deidara turned to face it again, all he saw was a pitiful reflection of himself.

* * *

><p>That day Deidara drunk himself into oblivion. When he woke up he hardly remembered the incidents that occurred; he just passed anything he did know off as a drunken dream. The mirrors never linked again, and no one knows why. All I can tell you for sure is that something happened that day I was dressed as Itachi, and even I don't entirely know what. But fate and destiny work in mysterious ways, and though he forgot about her, Deidara did eventually meet the girl on the other side…<p>

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>And now I feel really sad! Poor Dei!<strong>

**It really isn't the last time they see each other though. I have an idea for a set of stories, and this is just a little extra bit related to it... **

**~So, please please please, review, or Deidara will cry again!~**


End file.
